


Mantra

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Double Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry le gusta el sonido de su apellido emergiendo de esos labios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #140: _Lenguaje Obsceno_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

—Potter.

Le gusta el sonido de su apellido emergiendo a través de esos labios pálidos. Entre la _o_ y la _e_ , el espacio se llena con su nota arrastrada y furiosa. Tiembla un poco y se deshace a momentos, atragantándose el orgullo en la _r_ mientras las mejillas teñidas de rosa le delatan.

Pero Harry no procura devolver el favor de la misma forma ni se apiada de los ojos plomizos y turbios, porque tiene la boca y los dedos ocupados en labores que sólo pueden explicarse infaliblemente con términos obscenos.

—Po-tter.

Malfoy rompe su nombre y entre los pedazos caben todas las ganas acumuladas con el tiempo. Harry sonríe. Se impulsa, se eleva, se hunde y en cada roce pretende arrancarle la misma palabra una y otra vez, como si se tratase de algo prohibido en el otro y resultase valioso por la singularidad de su manifestación.

—Dilo otra vez. Dímelo... —Es la única frase que Harry le concede. Una orden, un ruego, el anuncio de un deseo. Lo que fuera en verdad, se enmascara en un susurro tóxico.

—Po-ttteer. —Un gemido disuelto en sudor y que sabe a derrota.

—Malfoy... —Cada una de las letras, su agridulce recompensa.

~▣~


End file.
